Juego de niños
by MadrugadaPoison 3
Summary: Muchos sabe que Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye , tienen una amplia relación desde muy chicos, pero nadie sabe como se conocieron. Toda la historia de ellos dos desde el inicio hasta el matrimonio, que pasara y como se amaron. Advertencia: Lemmon en varios capítulos


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no son míos pero muy pronto lo serán con una cuchara y veneno jajaja ok no ._. bueno la historia es completamente mía n_n ojala sea de su agrado mis amores.**

**Agradecimientos: **a mi novio por ayudarme a lograrlo xD.

**Summary: **ya dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, si amas algo déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue, esto pasara en esta historia ente el amor de Roy y Riza, dos amores inseparables.

**Advertencia: **Contiene O.c, lenguaje vulgar y ofensivo.

* * *

**Juego de niños.**

**Capitulo 1: **

**Cuando te ****conocí**

**By: Madrugada Poison 3**

**P**odran creer que es ilógico, que un encuentro es casual pero tu mi amor luciendo tan frágil y sensual hacer callar a los demás.

**By: R**imas y versos.

* * *

Me llamo Riza Hawkeye tengo 10 años de edad, vivo con mi padre; En la mañana de un sábado me asome por la ventana de mi cuarto ya que un ruido me despertó al parecer era un niño como de mi edad de cabellos color negro que iba junto con su madre note que entraron a mi casa y hablaban con mi padre, Salí de la cama, me baje descalza, me senté en la escalera asomando la cabeza por el barandal pero debía de tener cuidado para que alguno de ellos no me viera, hablaban algo de estudiar alquimia de fuego; el chico estudiaría esa alquimia y mi padre seria su maestro. Su mama se despidió de el dándole un beso en la frente.

- Nos vemos mi pequeñito te quiero –le dijo la mujer al chico dándole un beso en la frente.

- Claro mama –le respondió sonriendo a la señora, y esta salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¡Riza! –grito mi padre- ven hija.

Yo me asuste, me levante de donde estaba sentada y me baje como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Eh? ¿Que pasa papá? –pregunte tallándose los ojos para que no preguntara nada.

- Riza, hija te presento a Roy Mustang, el será mi aprendiz y a partir de este momento vivirá con nosotros, ojala se lleven bien ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo papá -¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿será porque yo soy un poco fría de personalidad y casi todo el tiempo estoy enojada, mas en la escuela?-

- Mucho gusto Riza –dijo el chico extendiendo su mano frente a mí para saludarme.

- Hola Roy –le respondí enganchando su mano con la mía, el sonrió y yo me sonroje levemente

- Bien Roy te mostrare tu cuarto –interrumpió mi padre tomando de los hombros al chico haciendo separar nuestras manos.

Después de eso subí a mí recamara me vestí con mi ropa (N/A: estilo Winry) y fui a jugar con mi vecina Rebecca. Pasaron las horas y ya en la tarde bajamos a comer, mi padre, Roy y yo, note que el moreno estaba sentado frente a mí, yo todo el tiempo lo mire nunca le aparte la vista y aun así el no decía nada solo comía normal llevaba la cuchara a su boca e igual la bajaba para tomar el bocado de nuevo ¿O era serio, o era raro o era hipócrita o ya de plano así era su actitud? No sabía nada de él.

Al siguiente sábado por la tarde me decidí a hablarle ok ¿Por qué le hablo una semana después si tenía toda la semana completa? Bueno lo que pasa, como yo casi no lo veo debido a que desde las 7:00 am a la 1:30 pm, voy al colegio, llegando de este a mi casa hago mi tarea, me baño; Roy y mi padre entrenan como un verdadero maestro con un gran aprendiz toda la tarde, y en la noche volvemos a cenar, además el único que hace conversación en la mesa es mi padre y me da vergüenza hablar con el estando los tres solos.

Bueno me escondí tras el árbol que tenía un columpio colgando de su rama, vi a Roy que chasqueaba y chasqueaba tratando de hacer fuego pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Salí de mi escondite y me acerque a él.

- Hola- grite enérgica.

- AHHHHHH!–grito Roy brincando del susto.

- Ups! Lo siento, te asuste?-

- No, claro que no ¿cómo crees? –expreso rascándose la nuca.

- Aja… si como no…-dije sarcástica

- Ja ja que graciosa Riza- se burlo el con tono sarcástico.

- Bueno y… ¿Qué haces? -le pregunte-

- Tratando de crear fuego con estos guantes blancos que me dio tu padre-

- Oh ¿Por qué tiene un círculo de transmutación dibujado?- bueno, no era un circulo totalmente como el de mi espalda, el de este era mucho mas sencillo ya que tenia la estrella de 6 picos solamente.

- Ah… veras Riza, es que este es el circulo de transmutación más fácil de la alquimia aunque aun no logro entenderlo-

- Mmm… ya veo... Oye Roy-kun-

- ¿Si Riza?

- ¿Por qué quieres aprender alquimia?- pregunte dudosa, a lo que el me respondió

- Porque quiero proteger a los más débiles y quiero ser un alquimista estatal

- Wow que bonito sueño- le regale una sonrisa -bueno Roy, mi padre no está y es sábado. ¿quiere jugar conmigo a las escondidas y con mi vecina Rebecca?- le pregunte inocentemente.

- C-claro- tartamudeo nervioso

- Genial. Ven!- lo tome de la mano dirigiéndonos hacia la casa de mi vecina y ahí la presente con ella.

A partir de ahí fue mi mejor amigo, así nos conocimos y todos los sábados jugábamos con mi vecina.

Han pasado 5 años y un día de otoño porque la tarde vine muy molesta del colegio bufando con mis mejillas hinchadas de color carmesí y mis ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué pasa Riza?–pregunto Roy algo preocupado.

- N-nada –conteste molesta desviando la mirada.

- Vamos Riza, soy tu mejor amigo puedes contármelo todo -presiono el

- M-mira –lo mire con los ojos llorosos -Jean (un niño odioso de mi escuela) rompió mi cuaderno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Además… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- No se... Solo lo aventó por la ventana, se mojo y se rompió- Roy se quedo en silencio tomándome del hombro, suspirando

- Riza esto no se va a quedar así, yo mañana iré a hablar con el.

- Roy pero...

- No Riza yo quiero mejorar todo –reclamo el.

Yo no le dije nada, solo le di media sonrisa e igual él a mí. Al día siguiente Jean estaba fuera de la escuela, Roy estaba a mi lado, ambos bajamos la pequeña colina tímida le señale a mi amigo quien era Jean.

- Oye tu –amenazo Roy.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres? –ladro.

- ¿Por qué le rompiste su cuaderno a Riza?

- Que… tú no te metas por ella

- Cállate yo me puedo meter por quien yo quiera además te hice una pregunta bastardo

- Cállate tu –ladro Jean a Roy tratando de golpearlo con su puño en la cara pero antes de eso Roy le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor en el piso

- Ok te lo advierto, cuidado si la vuelves a molestar– le amenazo con una mirada fulminante.

Wow… jamás me habían defendido ni se habían preocupado tanto por mi. Sentí que me empezaba a enamorar de él.

* * *

**Fin capitulo 1**

Hola amigos biohazards! jeje que les parece mi fic? me inspire mientras jugaba con mis primos peques jaja y mi novio contándole, y dije aahhh los viejos tiempos cuando era chica *w* si señor jajaja XDD, bine bine esta fic trata de la vida de roy y riza desde que se conocen hasta que se vuelvan a enamorara aunque o/_/o no se si hacerlo lemmon o normal ustedes que dicen? :3

bueno quieren conti w avísenme en un review me hace sentir *¬* aahh jejeje x3 aunque no creo me salio tan mal pero la opinión de ustedes es la que mas vale bueno sin mas que decir

**sayonara! *.* **

**Darlings... **

**Sweet, kiss me **

**n/n **

**E**scuchando el Op 16 de Naruto Shippuden *-* sugoi!

* * *

**Review? w **


End file.
